Andrea Libman
Andrea Eva Libman (born July 19, 1984) is a Canadian actress, pianist, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *16 Hudson (2018) - Lili *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Dino Babies (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales (2018) - Bramble (ep11) *Dr. Dimensionpants (2015) - Dr. Dimensionskirt (ep24) *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) - Additional Voices *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Mavis (ep11) *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995) - Additional Voices *Hurricanes (1993) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1993-2001) - Madeline, Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Crystal Pony 1 (ep133) *ReBoot (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Super Monsters (2017) - Katya, Little Witch Girl's Mom *What About Mimi? (2000) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2003) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Glimmer *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Lilac *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Nola *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow (2007) - Pixie#2, Shimmer *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Sea Butterfly *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Dee *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (1994) - Additional Voices *Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) - Madeline *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) - Zipzee *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) - Zipzee *My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009) - Sweetie Belle *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Zipzee 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie 'Shorts' *My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Special Day (2008) - Sweetie Belle 'TV Specials' *Groove Squad (2002) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Pony Shopper *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (2018) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Drops *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Bonbon *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown (2019) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip (2019) - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *Super Monsters: Save Halloween (2018) - Katya Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Elemental Gelade (2006) - Additional Voices *Maison Ikkoku (2003) - Ikuko (eps1-12) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2009) - Mileina Vashti (ep45) *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007) - Kinren 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1996) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Mileina Vashti 'OVA - Dubbing' *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Anita Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Zipzee Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors